Blood Seal
by TheGuardianKnux
Summary: Blood red eyes, drowning him like pools stared him down as he clutched his metal fist in front of him as a shield. Francis didn't know why he had been chosen, but now he just might, and after nine years pass, two boys-brothers will finally know of who this, "Iron Rose Alchemist," is. The only question is, after they do find out, will the town-not forest let them leave? Crossover
1. Into the Woods

**Author's Note: Alright! Soooo, I cannot WAIT to get this party started but first, I have some very **_**important **_**things to say so please, read this if you would. Now, I know in the summery I did not say this was a crossover, or write down a list of pairings, or even put this the crossover section BUT I have my reasons. Firstly, I didn't want to put this in the crossover section because well, most people never check the cross over section AND this has multiple universes so please, show me some sympathy. ^^' I think its fine if I put it in the universe they'll all be meeting it, the Hetalia AU which is in the Victorian Era in this country….. Which is probably France now that I think about it. Also, I'm more comfortable posting it in the Hetalia category because well, this place has a great fandom and I love it so~ :3**

**Anyways, here is what this story is a crossover **_**of**_**:**

**Hetalia (AU)**

**Full Metal Alchemist (2003 heavy AU)**

**Yu-Gi-Oh (AU)**

**Bayonetta (AU) (This one is a video game, in case you were wondering. ^^')**

**As for pairings, they are undetermined for the moment.**

**Now, that ought to be all the important things to talk about for the moment so, I shall let you read, and please, drop a review at the end! It shall be must appreciated and like TheGuardianKnux on Facebook for some concept art and maybe even some spoilers and I would love to answer any questions. Also, this story might be put into some sort of crossover category when it's finished. ^^'**

**NOTE: I do not own Hetalia, Full Metal Alchemist, Yu-Gi-Oh or Bayonetta. They are products and ideas of their respective companies and owners. I really only own the plot and some added details. ^^'**

He hadn't _really_ meant to make his way into the forest to be honest….. And even if he _had_ he never really believed in the stories that his town spoke of…. It's not like he would run into the spirit or maybe…. _Daemon_ of the forest as they called it… Right?

Well, now he wasn't so sure.

His visible oceanic eye, the color of the sea that crashed against the cliffs of his country and the sky that use to shine that color above his town as well, was widened and dilated in shock and fear as a cold sweat dripped like bullets down his pale skin. His long, wavy and curly blonde hair seemed to stick to the back of his neck and all the way down to his tailbone, while his longer bangs on the left side of his face that went down to his collar bone stuck to his face.

His breathing coming out in short pants, the young man's back was pressed against a tall pine, his body shaking from the bolting sprint he had taken before being cornered into such an uncomfortable place. During said chase, his tail coat and long breeches had been torn severely, leaving the skin above his knee and his entire right arm exposed.

That is, if he had skin in either of those places, which he didn't.

No, instead of skin being around his knee and below it there was metal…. Not just random metal no, the metal around and underneath each knee was…. _Different._

Instead of having skin and bone calves and knees, they were made out of metal, in a design called automail which is a type of prosthetic popular around the country and their neighboring ones.

At the knee a plate was bolted in the shape of a knee that was a chrome plating over a more flexible metal that covered the back of the knee and a little bit under and above the knee plate to extend to another chrome plate right above it that hugged the rest of the flesh where the leg would cut off into a metal that surrounded the place where the leg was amputated called a port.

Under the knee was another chrome plate that cut off half way around the calf, the back of said calf made of another plate with two rivets in it that was built into the shape of a calf muscle with another plate in a more circular shape fitting into a rounded cut off with the plate put right in front of it. Lastly, instead of the automail being built into the shape of a foot, it was built into a speedier, slicker design. This was of a curved piece of metal that looked like a brace: a piece of flexible metal that started out straight the curved out, and curved back into to provide balance to the user and split off into two little, "toes," that extended out a little bit to provide more balance. When he bothered to show them to anyone, they noticed that these were rather unique automail legs, their craftsmanship unlike any other and that managed to make the blonde feel some pride in is prosthetics _sometimes._

Really he was just happy they looked at least somewhat attractive, and showed off his sender legs and were built out of a water resistant material.

The arm was built out of the same metal, and was built more to resemble the lost limb unlike his automail legs, with the metal plating crafted to accentuate where parts of the arm muscle would be, all of it connecting smoothly to give him the most flexibility in his right arm, and the port of the arm starting right at the whole shoulder.

And the arm was built normally like that for a reason as well, but at the moment, the young man didn't know if he'd be _able _to utilize its full capability, being trapped right up against a tree with…. That…. Daemon? Spirit? _Thing?_ Growling and snarling at him from the shadows but, natural light provided by the Moon at least gave him one thing:

A faint outline of the creature in front of him, its massive, hulking form breathing slowly in the chilly night air as its blood red eyes shined in the darkness and stared straight into his oceanic one which gave theirs and off contrast.

Those crimson eyes, blood red and drowning….. Yet-yet they were-

Almost _human._

Giving him more a chill then he had ever realize, he tried to keep himself deathly still, hoping that the creature might lose interest in him which… As of how far it had chased him and how far he had ran…. Seemed, unlikely.

Feeling another cold sweat run down the right side of his face, the blonde drew in another ragged breath, wondering if he should stay silent for long or possibly…. _Talk_, to the-the _thing_ in front of him that seemed to just stand there, watching him and snarling occasionally.

Well, he had nothing else he could really try at this point that _wouldn't_ kill him.

Staring the creature in the eye, he tried relaxing his body as he slowly and hesitantly lowered his metal arm that was in front of his body, shielding himself in case something were to happen, (Which made him feel idiotic, since he had his automail arm _which_ had more than one purpose…..)

Licking his dry lips hesitantly , his eyes still dilated and panicked, he sucked in a sharp, ragged breath as his heart thumped quickly like a terrified bird and asked hoarsely, "Why-Why- 'aven't you-you eaten me-me yet?"

Watching the eyes in front of him narrow, the creature was silent except its own ragged, tired sounding breathing before he heard an odd noise slowly slip from the own creature's mouth, (If it had one that was to say…..)

The sound itself, started out low, and slight menacing yet loud and surrounding-almost engulfing till it started to get louder and louder and a bit lighter…. Meaning the creature was-it was:

Laughing….. The creature was… Laughing!

"It's-it's laugh-laughing…..?" The young man asked confusingly in another jagged breath as he watched the eyes squint shut but the odd heaving laughter remain. It was incredibly peculiar! Why on Earth would a forest daemon/ spirit chase after his angrily, rip his clothing, and corner him into a tree, evidently wait for him to speak, (His voice laced in a terror filled stutter by the by,) And then when he did fine enough muster to speak and did so, laugh at him?

As he was thinking these things, his train of thought abruptly crashed after hearing an odd low, growling, almost…. _Pleading_ whisper meet his ears, making his eyes widen once again only this time, in shock:

_Francis Bonnefoy~ Francissss~ Frannncciiss~_

Feeling as though his heart had stopped, he knew he wouldn't be able to take what happened next. Feeling as though the world was suddenly spinning, he felt his eye roll back suddenly as the world started to get darker and darker as inky black waves of darkness soon leaked into his vision before he could even register that he had just fainted.

Francis Bonnefoy, now lying unconscious on the ground, was at the mercy of the creature in front of him, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

_Nine Years Later….._

"Br-brother," An uncertain voice whispered-almost whimpered as the owner of the voice held out a sturdy metal lantern towards the crawling shadows in the darkness; making them "hiss" and "flee" angrily from the stead fast iron grip of a shaking gloved hand that was connected to a slightly shaking body, "Are you sure it's alright to journey in this forest…. The one that's been-been said to have been _cursed?_"

Said quivering body was that of a young man with round, innocent looking olive eyes that seemed to dilate in slight fear while the boy's long, straight hair whipped behind him, tied back in a honey colored pony tail as his shorter, choppier bangs were parted towards his left, leaving a small cowlick to protrude from the part of said bangs. Ironically, dressed in a long midnight cloak with the hood pulled down, the boy-even whilst fearing the shadows seemed to blend in with them with only his oddly colored eyes and hair as a brighter contrast that seemed to stick out like weeds in a rather dead garden, the same going for his brother.

And the same, while not too oddly enough, could be said for his brother. Looking similar to the first boy, his brother was shorter though, and his hair was longer and a brighter shade of yellow-gold to be precise-and his eyes being the same color almost as a curtain to match the windows. His straight tresses were pulled back into a loose braid falling down his back and ending just under his shoulder blades-the ends getting closer to his lower back. His bangs, unlike his brother, where parted in the center and were longer, now reaching down to almost his shoulders in contrast to his cowlick which while long, was still springier and more apparent than his brother's.

Dressed in the same long midnight cloak, the boy seemed to blend into the shadows as well except for one small-but important detail:

An insignia on the back of the cloak was colored a deep crimson and depicted a cross with a snake either crucified or slithered in and or around it and a crown risen above with two wings spaced apart from said crown.

In other words, a symbol called a flamel.

Back to the matter at hand, the shorter of the boys did not turn around but had he his facial expression that showed one trying to suppress a groan which was expressed with a sigh as boy answered, sounding tired, "It's all superstition Al! You've got nothing to worry about and besides," Crinkling his nose in a slight bit of disgust, the boy glared at the trees in their way and beyond from what he could see and scoffed before muttering slightly, "It's not like they have proof its haunted…. What's the point of being scared by a bit of superstition anyways?"

Gulping slightly, the boy-nicknamed "Al," looked around a bit, a slightly ghostly look on his face as his hand continued to quiver and spasm slightly while answering with an unconvinced and nervous stutter, "So-Some superstitions are rather close to the truth Brother…"

Giving a clearly more agitated sigh, the brother gave downwards look at the ground but did not stop walking as he replied in a low mutter, more or less to himself, "And shouldn't I know that by now…."

Deciding not to say anymore on the matter of the boy's increasing paranoia of some sort of "haunted" force hidden in the thick forest, the shorter boy continued to lead ahead, his own lantern stretched out almost eagerly as his short legs continued their brisk but slightly wary walk.

Despite not fully admitting it out loud, the short boy had to admit that he felt as though Al was right and that not all superstitions were fake and if their mission was anything to go by, (Though the shorter brother would tell you dead on that their mission in its self was a wild goose chase being ordered on them by a, "Colonel Bastard," as their commanding officer was "called,") And that _maybe_ by some sort of slim _chance_ that there might actually _be_ some sort of alchemist living out in this forest who could quite _possibly_ have the information they were looking for….. _Possibly._

_Not that this…. This, "title," the Iron Rose_ _Alchemist is anything to go by….._

His ever growing grimace never suppressing itself, the boy give another annoyed huff and kept treading through the forest while trying not to get his cloak, hair, or limbs caught by swooping and drooping branches, not to mention tangling and ensnaring roots.

But somewhere in his mind, doubt seemed to trickle in like a leak from a punctured roof, making the boy's brow crease as he gritted his teeth in annoyance at himself for even possibly feeling:

Slightly…. Nervous… Scared even…

_What the Hell me! _He thought, yelling at himself for even believing that he, who had been to the Gate and back, might ever be _scared _of a supposed _haunted forest….._

"_Evidently they say the forest is haunted…. And when travelers travel in it, none dare make it through before a raging "demonic" spirit captures them and eats them in one-"_

"_You're kidding me Mustang!" the boy interrupted angrily, slamming his right hand on the desk, leaving an indentation of his fist in its wake before the boy spat a insult at his superior, "This is the CRAP you're trying to get me to waste my time on! A haunted FOREST!" Muttering angrily, the boy's golden, sharp eyes, now fiery with rage darted down for a moment in his grumbling before darting back up to sharply glare a set of dark, inky sharp and slanted ones that challenged the boy with its own unique spark despite their slightly cold glint. _

_The two iris colors battled it out, the room now filled with an odd, electrifying tension that-while rather choking and thick, and something most people would not be able to tolerate without adverting their eyes from the duel and letting the other win. It did not do over dose the two though, their gazes locked in a fiery passion to duel out their feelings over the matter at hand._

_But then, the tension snapped, broken like a strained chord that, now released, would snap back and slap one of the holders of said tug of war…. And all because of one little facial expression:_

_A smirk and a rather smug one at that._

_Golden eyes blinking in a slight splinter of shock, the boy's face went blank before a new expression took its place:_

_Rage, utter, undying, bitter, pathological rage._

_And Mustang, Roy Mustang, loved every fiber of that rage and almost enough to make his smug smirk grow into a smug grin, but he knew that would push too much over kill into the reaction, making him suppress it._

_Instead he watched in a hidden sense of pleasure and giddiness hidden by his now coldly glinting eyes and smug smirk as the boy in front of him raged at the top of his lungs and flung his arms around and ranted on the uselessness of his new mission._

_After awhile, the electric feeling-the pleasure of annoying his charge started to fade as the suspicious feeling of becoming deaf settled into his ear drums, making his former smirk start to fade into an annoyed frown as the ebony haired man sighed in agitation._

_Clearing his throat, Roy got up from his chair and leaned over his desk, his eyes glinting coldly as he commanded sharply, in a louder voice than he would normally use in doors, "Fullmetal, stop."_

_Surprisingly, "Fullmetal" as he was called stopped in his raging wake and paused to look up at his superior Roy. With a face flushed a color of crimson, which complemented his golden locks and made him much more child like-almost younger than fourteen. Looking up with almost wide eyes, the boy's golden orbs seemed blank. His hair disheveled, his loose braid looking slightly worn as his bangs slightly caressed his tanned face, complementing the warm colored appearance of his which in turn, gave Mustang an odd feeling he couldn't place…_

_Brushing aside these feelings, which made him uncomfortably….. Not in control for some odd reason….. And Roy Mustang, usually a cunning and upper handed Colonel of the Amestrian State Military, incredibly irate with himself._

_Narrowing his eyes, a sharp and cutting glint made the boy blink his eyes and replace his formally surprised gaze with a sharp glint reflecting off of his now angered face. The tense yet faint lines graced his face ones again, having almost been blasted off his face by his superior, much to their surprise. _

_Seeing his tense expression filled Mustang with a tinge of sadness as the thoughts of what had happened to the boy and his brother over the years before seeing him again, becoming a state alchemist…. A dog of the military… That as well attributed to giving the boy such tense lines that a 14 year old shouldn't have to wear…._

_Blinking his eyes in his own bit of surprise, Mustang tried to cover up his surprise with an emotionless mask-a trick of his to try and keep the situation in his hand as he tried to once again, brush away his odd feelings towards the boy… That almost seemed to borderline…. Borderline-_

"_COLONEL BASTARD!" Fullmetal yelled, making the man lurch out of his thoughts with a frown before snapping at his charge:_

"_Watch you language Edward," His tense frown slowly melting as the corners of his mouth up turned into another smug smirk as he retaliated, "Aren't you a bit young to be talking to your superiors like that….. Shorty?"_

_And as before, the Colonel felt himself trying to suppress another grin as he sat back down and watched his charge, Edward, continue to rage at his insult._

_Which made Mustang content that nothing was out of place….._

…_._

_And then I tried socking that ass one in the jaw….._ Edward thought with his own dark smile, the corners of his mouth upturning into an almost Cheshire grin as his golden eyes seemed to reflect a hidden cat like nature in the darkness.

"Bro-brother?"

_And there he goes again… _Edward thought with an agitated sigh before reminding himself that his brother was the only family he really had, and likewise for his brother to him. Feeling a bit guilty for not really thinking about Alphonse's fears at the moment, the golden haired boy stopped abruptly, making his younger brother jump in his steps as Edward turned around to talk to him face to face.

"Edward-wha-what are you-"

"Al?" the boy asked softly, gazing into his younger brother's soft olive eyes that seemed to look tense and alert, his pupils incredibly dilated and nervous.

With his soft gave penetrating the tense looking glaze in Alphonse's own irises, the younger yet taller boy's fears began to melt like butter as his formally hitched breathing slowed as his stiff shoulders lowered. Something in his brother's concerned gaze, the way it glimmered with the soft glow of dimming embers as if to slightly halt its usual fiery passion that could cut through anyone standing in their way made him…. Relax….. And feel less frightened and alone….. Especially having been trapped in the dark already once before….

But Alphonse did not like to recollect those times, if ever, and was just glad that they were behind the two of them…..

Correct?

Feeling his gut tighten at his navel in even more awareness-alertness as his breathing hitched again. No-No something was wrong in this forest….. Some other sense-a six sense was telling him that despite his elder brother's comforting and sure gaze, that they were not alone…. Something was off…

And it made the hairs on the nape of his neck stand up as his pupils dilated once more to the feeling of a soft in coming breeze weaved around him and his brother, making him loose focus in an odd noise being carried by it…..

A chanting of words, a chanting of words that was like a song…. And the song was like note being carried and projected outwards from the throat of a wild songbird…. Clear and precise…. But some how he knew it wasn't just a scramble of syllables….. No, the chanting was purposeful…. Meaningful….. But a different language…..

_Jubileus__OIAD__Creator...__TORZV__OIAD__Creator...__Reborn__Creator...__Reborn__BALTOH__OIAD__Sinners__Creator...__OD__IOLCI__DORPHA__OLLOR__new...__Beginning._

Eyes widening at the bits of English he could hear mixed in with the faint chanting, he tried to make sense of the words that he could hear…. That felt as though they were pinpricking every fiber of his being with small needles, cutting right through him…

_Cre-Creator-_

_**ARRROOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Both brothers hitched their breaths, jerking themselves out of one's boring and confused stare and the other's distant and distracted one as the loud howl echoed throughout the forest, cutting the former tension like a knife…. And instead replacing it with a _new_ tension.

One that gave the senses….. Of _danger…._

Their pupils dilated in their sockets, and bodies held stiff and battle ready, their eyes darted about as they looked about their surroundings as much as they could in the darkness with Alphonse's gas lantern being their only help.

But its orange glow could only help so much….

_I knew it! We can't be the only ones here…._ The younger brother thought in a panic, clenching his free hand, clothed in a glove matching the other hand with an intriquet markings on both that seemed to symbolize something….

_It could-no-it should just be some sort of animal….._ Edward thought, eyes narrowing as he told himself to relax unlike his frightened brother, who was standing as still as a statue, paralyzed in fear.

Glancing at said brother, Edward sighed mentally but none the less got into a freer battle ready position. With his eyes narrowed and glinting in anticipation, Edward couldn't help but feel exhilaration in fighting off a new opponent….. A challenge even it was some sort of animal….. He hadn't fought an enemy with alchemy in a while….. And besides, maybe he could take out his anger at "Colonel Bastard" with this foe….. Whoever or whatever it was and send it off with a warning to stop making his brother look like he was going to wet himself and just let them get through this forest and find this mysterious "Iron Rose Alchemist."…..

And for the first time in the last few minutes or hours, (He couldn't recall to be honest,) Edward did one thing:

He smiled, but not just that, he grinned.

This fight would be a good one alright.

*_Transition_*

"It-It is coming to pass, it is coming to PASS!" A figure rambled, their back pressed against a cold, damp, stone wall as their form slid to the equally cold and damp ground. The person's voice sounded…. Unnatural…. Their pitches switching from starting out in a higher, head voice and sliding into a lower, chest voice before sliding back up. The voice seemed to start sentences in a low, weak stutter that seemed to have a hard time spouting out of their mouth before being projected loudly in a yell on certain words and syllables.

Another figure, cloaked, their face hidden, replied deeper, gruff yet sharply, "Yes High Sage, it is coming to pass."

The figure, down almost sitting on the floor with their back weakly pressed against the wall seemed to shutter at that moment while staying silent… Before an odd wind seemed to creep into the room, its cold tendrils feeling the two figures in said room that were generating heat and trying to suck said heat out of them. It made the only figure standing on two legs shiver as they clutched a weapon in their grip-a scythe-till the knuckles under his gloves turned white.

The weapon user was shivering alright, but for all the wrong reasons. He had felt the wind, he had heard what the breeze was saying, but he knew it wasn't a good thing despite how the voice crooned with satisfaction. No, what was going to happen wasn't a good thing, not at all… But he couldn't let the High Sage sense his feelings and know what he was thinking…. Or then things wouldn't be good…. For _him_ anyways.

His breath hitched in his throat, again the weapons user said nothing as he watched-no he _sensed_ the wind speaking to the unbalanced figure on the floor…. Sensed it crooning, sighing, and comforting the figure on the floor in the tongue he and the High Sage, and everyone else in the Church could speak….

Words that had use to bring comfort, joy, and laughter to his ears only made him want to shutter, cower, then spit at with malice, hatred and anger.

But he refrained from speaking and watched the High Sage listen even more…. Maybe even eagerly…. But he could read the Sage's expressions under the figure's cloak and mask….

After what felt like several minutes though, sharp laughter filled the air, making the weapon's user jump as he watched the figure's body heave in laughter…. Sink lower to the floor in laughter….. That horse sounding, bone chilling, almost childish laughter…. But he knew it wasn't regular laughter…. It was sociopathic laughter… Soon to maybe even turn sadist laughter….

And only around him….

Oh how _lucky_ he was.

It only made him want to throw swears at the smug, prideful voice in the wind that laughed along with him, but not in one voice, but in the voice of hundreds….

And this time it decided to mix his natural laugh with the High Sage's own laugh.

How disgusting.

Resisting the urge to cringe, he narrowed his eyes almost scathingly at the two laughing voices but hid them well out of habit under the hood of his cloak, but he knew the voice in the wind could probably sense his contempt.

Adverting his eyes from the disgusting laughter, the weapon's user looked out the glassless arched window of the tower they were in and out at the grey horizon….. A horizon that was mostly only ever grays, blues, and purples these days with small bits of dulled gold to mix into the cold hues of a now darkened sky.

It made him rather depressed sometimes to think that he helped contribute to the sky's darkened state. But it could not be helped; the sky was now that way for a reason.

But up in the sky he saw a small patch of gold leak its way through, and it made him almost smile for the first time in a long time…. But he bit back the little flutter of joy it gave him when a thought struck its way like a quick blade slicing flesh as word repeated themselves to him, echoing in his mind:

_Eyes like gold, like our creator,_

_Hair like gold, like our creator,_

_An arm to discipline like our creator,_

_A leg to walk forward, and change this world like our creator,_

_This boy of gold shall be the successor to our creator, and through him she shall guide our people to change this sinful Earth into a new age,_

_An age of change,_

_An age of purity,_

_An age of Lumen,_

_An age where the right eye shall remain and the left forgone into the depths of an inferno._

_The age of Umbra and Lumen coexisting, shall soon be over._

These haunting words made him shutter even in the presence of the High Sage, making him grip his scythe even tighter than before, making his hand protest in pain.

Such prophetic words… Words that promised something even greater than their High Sage…. Words that spoke of destruction…. Of cleansing….

He didn't know if their High Sage would be able to find this, "Boy of Gold," or if the return of the Creator would happen or not… Really, as promising as it sounded, he had a smaller goal he cared far more about at the moment because he knew he would succeed in:

Finding the stone, the Philosopher's Stone.

And then he could abandon slaying for good.

But he would never let the High Sage know that, he would never let the other Soul Reapers, riders of Virtues like him know that, and he would never let that voice in the wind know that either. No, it was his goal and no one else's, and if he had to slay more and more souls in order to get what he wanted, then he would, there was no mistake about that.

He wanted to get that Tomato Bastard's body back at any cost God Damn it!

Listening to the laughter echo in his ears, his eyes narrowed into a glare at the horizon that felt so far away from him at the moment….. As if he was buried in the deep, depths of Inferno and that Paradiso was light years away from him…..

And at this point in might as well be.

Turning away from the laughter in front of him, the weapon's user made his way through the thick wooden door that marked the only entrance into the room. Clutching the door's iron knocker style handle, he could help but grit his teeth in bitterness as he made he clutched it and though, seething;

_Yeah, yeah, yuck it up ya damn sage-like I care! Once I get it, _His formally dark, amber eyes lightening with a determined fire as a small smirk etched its way to his face, _Once I get what I've been killing for, I won't have to worry about your long gone mind any longer, oh dear High Sage. You can __rot__ for all I care!_

And with that, the weapon's user opened the door with a loud creak, and slammed it shut on his way out.

**Author's Note: Alright! Here we go and how was that? XD I promise when a term you've never heard of that doesn't have a spoiler attached to it will be explained, so that anyone reading this will understand it. First being:**

**Amestris is a country in the world of Full Metal Alchemist, but in the universe it's on Earth, probably somewhere near Germany in which the country's government is based on if you've seen the movie. ^^'**

**The country they're in right now is France but it won't be mentioned that much, and all I know is that it's in rural mainland France near the coast. ^^'**

**And lastly, that mysterious language Alphonse heard is called Encochian. ;)**

**Anyways, I think that's all I need to explain. ^^ If you have any questions, leave them on the FB page or in a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter. **

**Oh, and did you figure out who was narrating the end of the chapter? Because I sure did. :3**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, and leave a review please~ :D**


	2. Flesh Against Blade

**Author's Note: I know it probably isn't that long, but I updated! :D And I changed the fandom to FMA were the story will be stored on the site because I'll be focusing on those characters more I decided. ^^' Now, onto the chapter!  
NOTE: I do not own Hetalia, Full Metal Alchemist, Bayonetta, Yu-gi-oh and whatever else pops up in this fic~ ;3**  
The wind whipped around the two like the caress of a hand as not a sound was made in the tangle of trees, roots and branches with their knarled hands that made up the heart of the forest.

Only the echo of that sharp howl from God knows how far away…

Feeling his posture stiffen and battle ready, Edward had already transmuted the top of his hand-its plate into a blade and held it out in a hook like stance before him with narrowed, golden eyes that seemed to thirst for a fight. He felt as if all of his senses had sharpened and that his adrenaline was finally coursing through his veins as he clenched his jaw and stood almost on his toe of his boots.

_It'll be coming closer soon….._ He thought distantly while his eyes scanned the darkness in front of them, _and I'll be ready…. Ready to take whatever it is down….._

Alphonse on the other hand felt slightly nervous as he had put down the gas lamp and stood with his hands almost clasped of clapped together as his olive eyes tried to become focused in the dark but a shiver had already started to run down his spine. Something was out there, yes, but he had the nagging feeling that it wasn't as simple as a wolf like his brother had thought…

_Brother…. Please,_ he turned his pleading olive eyes towards the fair haired teen in front of him as a worried frown was etched onto his features, _Please be careful and not too hasty….._

Then a rustling started to sound through the forest as a few nesting birds took flight into the night sky with a squawk, making the younger Elric practically jump in his skin and tremble once again.

"I told you I was right," Alphonse squeaked slightly as he clapped his hands together and held them in front of himself, "There's something out there brother! Something dangerous!"

Rolling his eyes slightly at the younger boy's fear he felt his heightened senses lower slightly as he asked bluntly without turning around, "Jeez Al, what are you, afraid of the dark?" Finally turning around with a whip of his slightly lengthy braid, narrowed golden eyes reflected the light of the lamp on the forest floor as they scrutinized his younger brother slightly, "For all we know it could be a cute rabbit or something hopping through the forest!"

Feeling his self biting his lower lip slightly as his eyes lowered, Alphonse replied as firmly as he could in his fear, "It's not just a wild animal brother….. It-it's-" Suddenly olive eyes flickered up pleadingly as the young boy yelped in his quick finish of his pleading, "It's something not of this world!"

Silence engulfed the two as the elder Elric blinked for a moment as he stared at his brother till his mouth became a stiff line as he replied softly, "Al…. You don't have anything to worry about-"

"But-" The boy interrupted as he felt himself step forward in his urgency to try to tell his brother what he had distantly heard.

"Al!" His brother yelled slightly, cutting him off as his golden orbs pierced his own olive ones sharply, making the other boy stiffen as his mouth hung open while he said nothing else, letting his brother sigh and continue in a softer tone, "I promise, I'll protect you from whatever is frightening you….." Walking forward a bit the elder of the two placed a metallic hand on the younger's slightly quivering shoulder, "Like and older brother should."

Alphonse's lips quivered slightly as they were pursed into a tense expression till the boy's face relaxed, and formally dilated eyes softened as the younger sighed in defeat and replied softly, "Alright…. Just, be wary of what's to come ahead brother….." Flicking his eyes up, Alphonse's eyes seemed to quiver with a sharp intensity that made Edward feel taken aback by his younger brother's seriousness, "From what I can sense…. It's not human…."

Feeling his own eyes widened, Edward nodded slowly before sharply turning around and getting into a defensive position in front of his brother as he gritted his teeth in serious anticipation for what would await them.

*Transition*

A week and a half they had been gone without sending him their word somehow that they had been fine.

Roy Mustang sighed and buried his face in his hands as he sat alone in his office, processing that sentence in his head as he felt his stomach twist into an anxious knot.

A week and half…. It was too much.

He had known since the moment he had decided to track down the boy in his lonely village in the hill side that he would be responsible for the both he and his brother's wellbeing's, he had promised that to himself when he had offered to help them get connections with someone to tutor Edward into acing the State Alchemist Exam.

So when the Colonel had heard that the boys hadn't called them when they got to the small French Village, he knew something had gone awry….. Something bad….

He knew that the slight religious uprising that he had ordered the two boys to go check out was a bad thing….

And now with the news that a rogue Ishvalan had broken into Laboratory 5 and had stolen the experimental red stone artifacts made of Ishvalan blood….

Roy shivered as he felt his eyes dilate in their sockets at the thought of all those…. Dead bodies…. That they had been ordered to bring back by the cart load so that they could experiment with them…..

It made him want to vomit right on his desk.….

Swallowing the developing bile in the back of his throat with a slight choke, he shivered from the horrid…. Blood soaked…. Red memories that he had thought he had longed suppressed as he gazed down at the papers on his desk with a slight cough.

He could feel his senses going off the deep end as he breathed through his nose before exhaling and closing his penetrating black eyes once again and burying his face in his hands as a growl escaped the back of his throat.

Damn Lumen Sages…. Resurrecting their selves in a new place…. Trying to bring back their goddess….

He knew he didn't like that…. And for good reason….

An uprising in a rivaling country could be dangerous….. And not just to Amestris….

But himself.

And why would that be one might ask? It is just a new religious movement in a country a few days travel from his own, so what would the panic be?

Simple, the panic was one a personal level, because he already knew what kind of danger those sages could bring….

Towards a demon like him.

Yes, Roy Mustang, Colonel of the Amestrian military wasn't fully human, and that was a fact he did not want others to know. He was a demon, a demon canine part human to be precise.

A shock yes and how was this? His parents, whoever they were of course. Roy though, had never known them, having been abandoned, (Or orphaned? He was too young to remember,) by them when he was younger, left to fend for himself in the woods. Hungry, alone, destructive and incapable of speaking English, he had been the perfect example of a ferial child till he had met her…..

Riza Hawkeye.

But that was a complex story for another day. Yes, he was partially demon and yes, only she knew of the fact. When she had taken him in secretly and taught him how to behave in a more human like manor, he had managed to find a way to transfer his potential energy into transforming randomly at the worst of times into flame alchemy, and the rest was history.

History that was coming back to haunt him at the disappearance of those two boys…. And that arising "religion."

Suddenly a rushing wave of nausea flooded his senses as his eyes widened. Putting a hand to his mouth quickly he reached for the waste basket next to him as he felt a red hot surging bile start to force its way up his esophagus. Quickly he pulled the waste basket up to his face and immediately started hacking up whatever vomit had made its way up his throat as the sounds of his retching made their way through his door and alerted the only other person in the office like room next door:

Riza.

Bursting through the door to see what was wrong; she stopped and stared as she watched her close partner and commanding officer seem to be vomiting into a waste basket, making her amber eyes widen. Something was wrong…. Terribly wrong…. Especially since he hadn't been sick at all that day….

"Roy…." She whispered, staring transfix as the man in front of her flicked his midnight eyes up and looked at he with an embarrassed and pained expression.

Continuing to stare, the man tried to finish his sickening outburst as tastefully as he could with the woman watching his as the painful lurching continued, making his eyes start to water as the feeling of nausea seemed to be endless.

Then, it suddenly stopped, making him release a few pain induced tears as he lifted his head off the base of his aching neck and tried swallowing despite how sore and raw his throat felt. Weakly he tried replying to his fellow officer, "Ri-Riza…. It's –it's-"

"Sir!" She tried interrupting, a worried stricken look gracing her features tensely as she quickly made her way over towards his desk where the man sat almost slumped in his chair.

Shadows from the light above covered his eyes as he tried finishing once again, "It's-it's happening again…. I-I can't control it this time…."

Leaning over the pale looking man, she took the waste basket in her hands and peered into it, only for her eyes to widen as she felt herself pale as well….

Blood. He had puked up blood in the waste basket…. Not vomit, blood.

This was bad, bad indeed.

"Sir, we need to get you home," She said shakily as she placed the basket on the floor and bent down to try and look the defeated man in the eye, "You're-you're not well…"

Trying his best to look her in the eye, his seemed dull and unfocused as he replied in a quiet, almost defeated tone, "You know that's not it….. I already warned you why that religious uprising was a bad thing…. O-Over in France," Coughing a bit, he felt himself tremble as he continued, "I'm not going to last long if they succeed….. An-and Full Metal has been gone fo-for so long….." Trying his best to refocus his sight on her, his eyes continued to look duller as he shivered once more and tried to finish, "It's-it's my responsibility to make sure he's alright…. Su-surely you know that Riza….. You know, I know I'll have to transform soon once again," His pupils seemed to dilate at that thought, his voice sounding much more grave and dreading with each word he attempted to utter as he coughed again, "We-we have to round up some sort of party to go find those two…."

Eye lids lowering, the woman sighed as she looked at the slightly pitiful state the usually pride and proper Roy Mustang had been thrown into as she reached behind herself and picked up a tissue before dabbling in on the man's face to clean up some blood that had gone astray. Feeling a tight sensation in the pit of her stomach, she continued to wipe his face while asking softly, "Sir…. I know you're worried about them…." She looked up for a moment into his once again dull eyes before continuing on with her sentence, "But we can't do anything tonight. The others are off duty and likely asleep, and you haven't even asked the higher ups-"

"Then schedule it for tomorrow Riza," He interrupted with a slight croak as another tremor vibrated throughout his body, "I'm going to look for those boys no matter how much blood I cough up."

Sighing in slight defeat, Riza through the tissue in the trash as amber eyes looked back up at her superior officer as she replied, "Yes sir, I will get onto that tomorrow sir."

Watching a small smile upturn the corners of his mouth, the man's dull eyes fluttered as his breathing slowed slightly, "Tha-thank you Riza."

And with that Roy Mustang passed out, leaving a solemn Riza Hawkeye to deal with his unconscious body, unsure of his up and coming decisions.

*Transition*

A smirk crept over tanned lips….

Crimson eyes glimmered with a sense of viciousness in the darkness as bare feet walked down a trapped stone hall with ease.

This was all too easy…. Whoever had designed this placed was a complete and utter idiot.

Having made his way easily without setting anything off, the mysterious person continued to walk with arrogance till they knew they had reached exactly where they wanted to be:

A set of wooden double doors.

Opening the doors with muscled hands and arms, the person's eyes didn't even widen in amazement at the new larger hallway they had walked into that was supported by two pillars raising the stone roof up higher.

And there in the middle was a suit of armor, their sword sheathed in their holder as they seemed to stare at only the doors till be heard a voice ring out.

"Ah," Said a deep voice that ringed from inside the suit of armor, "It seems we have a thief wanting to make their wages by stealing from the military. How cute."

His smirk growing, the tanned figure suppressed a slight laugh as he replied in a deep, scratching and worn voice, "Yes, how adorable, just like your death will be soon as well."

Watching the suit of armor's red clothed and metal plated arms reach for the katana at its side, the figure couldn't read the armor's expression since it seemed to be wearing a veil of white cloth but knew that the armor's patience was wearing thin.

Feeling his smirk stretch into a grin, he bared his slightly protruding canines as the figure drew a curved blade hanging off of his hip with a tanned hand as the bangles and jewelry hanging from his wrists jangled slightly with his movements.

"Alright then," The figure spoke for the both of them as his eyes glimmered at the thought of creating bloodshed of some sort, "Why don't we settle this with a duel eh? I disarm you, and you let me steal what I want from this place free of charge, "Bearing his pearly whites more, almost like a shark, he finished with a slight hiss, "Sound fair?"

Watching the suit of armor shift slightly, he heard a disbelieving, "hmph," as the man inside seemed to smirk at the thought and answered with a dark laugh, "If you could even land a bl-"

Having already swiftly ran at the suit, the figure did a sharp turn to the right and anchored a foot and gave a sharp swing with his odd looking sword into the suit's side, interrupting his taunt abruptly as he smirked whilst landing the blow.

"You were saying?" He replied, eyes narrowed arrogantly as the suit's words abruptly stopped, their sword hanging feebly in their hands as the helmet slowly turned its head and stared with ruby red eyes at the tanned figure in silence.

Then, the clanging and slashing of swords quickly started, powerful blows unleashed one right after another as the mysterious person grinned madly with delight at the sword play at hand while the suit said nothing, giving the person even more time to savor the sweat of battle.

Pushing forward with his sword, he felt his limbs start to tire as the suit continued to fight forward with his sharp and ready katana, seemingly never tiring in his stride and making the person curious as to why till a distant thought replayed in his head.

_Evidently they're not human, those suits….._

"Never to tire," the figure muttered under his breath with a grunt as he pressed on with his curved sword with a golden hilt as his jewelry continued to jingle with each blow.

Then a sneaky idea appeared in his mind as he felt himself give another powerful blow before quickly dodging another from the katana. His grin now returning sharply, he felt himself grip his sword tightly till his knuckles felt as though they were about to pop before swinging his sword up higher;

At the head of the armor.

_Shwing!_

Feeling his blade connect sharply with the metal, he watched as the movements of the suit abruptly stopped when the helmet went flying from the armor's body, reveling an answer to the figure's suspicions that the suit wasn't all it appeared to be.

Indeed, for inside, the suit held not a physical body controlling it, seemingly being posses by some other force….

Or rather, a soul or two.

Watching as the body froze and dropped its blade abruptly, the armor turned its body about confusingly as the person grinned a malicious grin in return, baring his ever sharp and predatory teeth as they slipped behind a shadow of one of the pillars while making their way out of the room through the usage of the doors opposite of the ones they had entered from.

"Too easy," The figure muttered, panting slightly but never the less still feeling triumphant and prideful as they strode their way down the stone hall with easy, their jewelry still jingling and jangling from his wrists. His smirk never faltered as he continued his way silently, while looking like a mad man as sweat covered his brow and his tanned back along with his mid back length white hair.

This man wasn't just a man, his name, was Akefa Bakura, the Ishvalan Thief King, and he wasn't just breaking into the lab for laughs.

He was there for revenge for the massacre of his people, and he would have it.

One way or another.

Eventually, his well toned legs stopped as he turned to look to his left, his smirk widening into a grin once again as he saw a small, well hidden wooden door that he had been searching for.

Hand gripping the old metal knocker, he roughly opened the door and walked inside the darkened room, as confident as ever.

That was, till a dagger was placed at his throat and a scratchy voice whispered into his ear:

"Are you ready to taste my blade thief?"

Feeling a slight twist of shock, Akefa then smirked again and replied casually, "Not exactly…. Namu."

**Author's Note: How was that for a chapter eh? And who is this Namu I speak of? XD You'll just have to wait and see!**

So, go and review and make sure to tell me if anything's wrong, and I'll edit it then! :3 Till then, till next time! :D


End file.
